Get the boy, Steal the love, Enjoy the ride
by King of Drag
Summary: Once the gang finds out about the dance at Ponyboys' school, each of them have to go through a civil war of sorts just to obtain his love. But who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Hehe, yeah. I started writing this a while ago, and I just now decided to add it.

* * *

I sat there on the couch, my nose in a book as usual. The rest of the gang was watching Mickey Mouse, which Two-bit had suggested. Well, all except Darry. Darry had to leave earlier than usual, his shift has been weird like that all week, I almost felt like I missed him. I continued reading my book, completely submurged in the tale. As I was reaching the climax, a loud, 'Ha!' came from Two-bit, making me jump in surprise. I saved my page, then set the book down in my lap, staring at the television to see what was so amusing to the older male. Two-bit's laughter died down, apparently I had missed what was so funny seeing as to how the cartoon ended. Soda stood from the couch, placing his hat on his head.

"Come on, Steve. We gotta head over to the DX," Soda smiled at his friend, Steve nodded, then stood up. Soda ruffled my hair, smiling down at me, "Seeya later, kiddo. Can you guys watch over him?"

I rolled my eyes as Two-bit raised his hand, "I will if these two bail," he pointed at Johnny and Dally.

"I'll stay if don't get bored," The hood muttered, Johnny nodded in agreement. Soda laughed a bit.

"Have fun, Pony," my older brother stepped out the door.

"Later, guys," Steve waved to the group only to glare at me, "Bye, Smartass," he hissed before following. As he walked out, I stuck my tongue out at him, childish I know. But it was all I could do without getting myself mauled.

"So," Dally spoke, making Johnny slightly in surprise from his gruff voice, "I was thinkin' about headin' down to the Dingo later, ya'll in?"

Dally looked at all of us waiting for a response, Two-bit shrugged, "I'm in."

"I'll go, too. Lemme go put my book away first," I stood from the couch, then walked away to me and Soda's room. I stopped at Darry's room, seeing the door was slightly open and the light from his lamp poured from the crack. I stood there in confusion for a moment, Darry didn't usually forget to shut his door and turn out the light, I thought. I shrugged, then pushed the door to his room open. Walking over to the bedside lamp, I looked at the neatly made bed, something quickly catching my eye.

"Huh?" I moved my hand away from the lamp, I picked the object up, seeing it was a magazine. I blinked in confusion a couple of times, then flipped the magazine open. My face warmed up as my eyes widened, staring at the picture before my eyes. All I saw were two men hugging eachother and- what the hell? I quickly slapped the magazine shut then bolted out of the room and into me and Soda's. I panted quietly, I could still feel the warmth on my face. I waited a moment, allowing my flushed features to calm down as I sat down on the bed. Okay... maybe I missaw, maybe it didn't look at it right, yeah. Maybe it was something else... glory I hope so...

* * *

Me, Dally, Johnny, and Two-bit walked into the Dingo, grabbing some cokes and sat down in a booth.

"Damn, where are all the good lookin' broads?" Dally mutter as he sipped his coke. I shrugged.

"Maybe they're out dress shopping. There's this formal highschool dance this friday," I said as I stared at the bubbles in the bottle of my drink. Two-bit gave a surprised look.

"I haven't heard about any school dance!" He stood abruptly, I laughed slightly.

"Probably 'cause you're too busy zoning out and staring at the blondes in your class to listen to the announcements."

Two-bit shrugged, then walked away to talk to some girls who had just walked in. I looked at Johnny who was solemnly sipping his coke with the usual look he had in his eyes. Sighing slightly, I took a swig of my coke.

"A formal dance, huh?" Dally asked, his voice dwindling with a sound of curiosity, "sounds like a good party to crash."

"Dally, you wouldn't get in much trouble for crashing a highschool dance. Unless you like, killed some people and raped half the girls there," I sighed. Dally glared at me slightly.

"Ruin my law breaking fun why don't ya?"

I laughed nervously, "Sorry, Dally." The hood just sighed.

"It's fine, kid. So were you thinkin' 'bout goin' to that thing?" Dally chuckled a bit. I shook my head.

"No way, man. I ain't goin' unless some girl walks up to me and asks. It is girls' choice."

Dally laughed slightly, "What? You can't go unless you got a date?"

"Unless you want to look like a complete dork, pretty much yeah."

"I could be your date," I could hear the amusement in his voice as I choked on my coke. Johnny laughed a bit as Dallas chuckled quietly.

"Man, don't even joke about that!" I yelled at the hood, I could feel my face warming up slightly. The smirk plastered on Dally's face only grew. I rolled my eyes as the blush slowly faded away. Two-bit walked back over to the booth, a bright red mark riddled his cheek, I couldn't help but ask, "Two-bit, what did you do?"

He hesitated for a moment, "I tried flirting with this blonde soc. girl, but she got pissy and slapped me."

"That's what you get for hitting on girls that aren't on our side, Two-bit," Johnny looked up at him. Two-bit pouted, then sat down.

"Man, this place is a downer. I'ma go try and find me some action, any of you in? Pony? Johnnycakes?"

"Nah, I gotta head back to my house here soon. If I get into any fights, Darry'll skin me." I chugged the rest of my coke and set the bottle down on the table. Then my mind flashed back to that magazine that was in my older brothers room, and I blushed lightly. I wasn't paying attention but I could vaguely hear Johnny agree to go with Dally incase he needed some backup.

I snapped out of my slight daze when Two-bit said my name, "Huh?"

"I said, do you need a ride back to your house?" Two-bit repeated, "You okay, little buddy? You look a bit out of it."

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Yeah sure, I could use a ride," I replied, I really didn't feel like getting jumped by socs. We all walked out of the Dingo, me and Two-bit said our goodbyes to Johnny and Dally then went to his car.

On the way home, Two-bit was wise cracking and telling me about stuff he's done with girls, or atleast I thought. I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring out the window as we drove by greasers and children on the sidewalks. My mind kept drifting to that magazine that I found in Darry's room, I thought about the picture that I saw. I could still picture it clearly in my head...

Just then the car screeched to a hault, I blinked a couple of times coming back to reality as the car stopped.

"Here we are, kid. First stop, the Curtis Residence." Two-bit smiled at me. I chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, Two-bit." I smiled back, then got out of his car. Darry's truck wasn't there yet, he must've been working real late tonight. I pushed the gate open, then closed it as I stepped into the yard, Two-bit drove away after yelling a goodbye. I walked into the house, gentley closing the door. I went to me and Soda's room to get my book.

* * *

_**Two-bit's POV**_

Man, has Pony gotten cute... ugh, what am I thinking? Darry would kill me if I tried anything on his little brother. I mean, I really want to ask him to that dance thing he told me about. Pffft, like he'd give me a chance, I'm sure plenty of girls are waiting for him to ask them. Or maybe some girls were too shy to ask him. I dunno, I didn't hear if it were boys choice or girls choice. But I still really wanted to ask him to go with me... oh, Ponyboy in a dress, how cute he would look... no, no pervy thoughts of cute boys while you're driving.

I sighed as I drove faster, wanting to get home ASAP, otherwise I'd get the urge to turn around and go to the Curtis house. I slowed to a stop, then pulled into the driveway of my house. I shut the car off, then got out. My sister and mom were out of town for the week, so I pretty much had the place to myself, though I kinda wished I had someone to be with. It got kinda lonely when they were out of town.

I pushed the front door open, neglecting to wipe my feet or anything when I walked in. There wasn't much of a point to, the place was all messed up anyway. I slammed the door shut, then kicked off my shoes before plopping down on the couch. I yawned, then slowly began to doze off to sleep.

* * *

irhoewbfeiod I'll add more later. My brain is pretty dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

I stirred awake when I felt pressure land on my foot.

"Mmn...," I mumbled before sitting up, I saw Soda sitting on my foot, taking off his shoes, "Hey, Soda..."

"Pony, sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake ya," Soda smiled at me, then got off my foot. I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"What time is it..?"

"Around 10:30PM. Darry should be gettin' home here soon, his shift was only go on until 10:25." Soda threw his shoes on the floor beside the bed.

"Oh, I'm gunna go set out a blanket and pillow on the couch. Dally or Johnny might be coming a little later," I said as I slid out of the bed, though I lost my balance from getting up so quickly. I yelped loudly as I began to fall over. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of the hard, wooden floor to hit. The pain never came, instead I felt two strong arms wrapped securely around my waist and torso. My eyes cracked open and I looked up to see Soda holding me tightly with a worried look in his eyes.

"H-Hey, be more careful, Pony." He had me sit back down on the bed.

"Sorry, Soda...," I laughed nervously. He nodded as of saying, 'It's okay.' I stood back up being much more careful. I walked out of the room and got a pillow and blanket from the closet. I walked to the living room, placing them on the couch. Right as I was about to walk out, then door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Darry, "Oh, hey Darry."

He looked at me, "Hey, Pony. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said wearily then walked into the kitchen.

"I... uh... just woke up a few minutes ago, I was putting a pillow and blanket on the couch. Dally might be coming later," I said, then started to go back to me and Soda's room.

"Is Soda still up? I was wondering if he could give me a back rub... work was murder today," Darry walked out of the kitchen after having made a quick dinner for himself.

"Yes, I'm still awake," Soda said as he walked into the living room, "And yes. I'll give you a back rub."

I sighed, and went back to mine and Soda's room. I'd have to ask Darry about that magazine tomorrow. I started taking my day clothes off, stripping down to my boxers before flopping down on the bed to go back to sleep.

* * *

**_Soda's POV_**

Me and Darry went to his room, he stripped off his shirt then layed down on his stomach. I straddled his back, the began rubbing out all of the tenseness in his muscles. My older brother groaned quietly as I rubbed all the right spots.

"Hey, I've been hearing a lot of stuff about this formal dance at Pony's school," I said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Mmn... and?" Darry muttered into his pillow.

"Well, who do you think Pony is gunna go with?"

"Not sure... I don't even think he wants to go. He hasn't said anything about it to me..."

I sighed, Darry was right. Pony didn't really like social events, unless it had something to do with the gang. If I could, I would take Pony myself... I'm sure he wouldn't mind going with me. I'm not thinking right, I mean, I don't want everyone to avoid pony more than he already is. And if he went to a dance with his out brother, everyone would think he's a freak. Well, more of a freak.

I continued to rub Darry's back as my thoughts began to wander.

"That's good, Soda... you're done...," Darry mumbled, I nodded and got off of him. Darry sighed, then sat up, "That's so much better.. thanks Soda."

"No problem, Darry," I smiled at him, then walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind myself. I walked into me and Pony's room. I saw my little brother laying on the bed fast asleep. He had neglected to put the covers over his body, revealing his slim yet muscular legs, small fragile body, everything out in the open... everything so vulnerable.

No! Bad Sodapop Curtis! I mentally scolded and slapped myself, trying to keep my thoughts away from my little brother, though I found it very hard. And that wasn't the only thing becoming hard. I sighed, then layed down beside my baby brother, pulling the covers over both of us. I wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling up to him, breathing in his sweet, sweet scent. After a little bit I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Darrel's POV**_

I layed back down on my bed on my newly relaxed back. I stared up at the cieling, pondering on what Soda had told me... about that dance. I didn't really want Pony going to it. I knew what happens at a formal dance with couples... he didn't need to lose his innocence this early. Though I really doubted that he would want to go. I would go with Pony just to make sure nothing happened to him, he could really use more social time with friends outside of the gang, that is, if he had any friends.

I began wondering what would happen if someone did ask him, or if he asked someone else. Now that I think about it, I don't want to know what would happen. I sighed, then turned on my side. I noticed one of my magazines on the floor, I began to wonder how it got there. I leaned over the side of the bed, then pushed it under my bed. I was too tired to wonder how it got there, I reached over to my, turning it off as I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Soda's POV**_

I got up at my usual time, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I knew Darry was already up, I could hear him cooking breakfast. Pony was still asleep, though. He was knocked out as usual. When I was done washing my hair, I rinsed the suds out then turned the shower off. I stepped out, grabbing the towel off the toilet seat as I ran it over my body, and used it to squeeze most of the water out of my hair before wrapping it securely around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see the sleeping body of none other than Dallas Winston sprawled out on the couch. The blanket had fallen off the hoods body and pooled on the floor earlier from what I guess.

I poked my head into the kitchen, seeing Darry setting out plates with eggs and toast on each of them. He looked over at me.

"Hey, Soda. Pony up yet?" He asked, I shook my head. He sighed, "I'll go try and get him up." Darry set the last plate down as I sat down in a chair, waiting for my brothers.

* * *

_Ponyboy's POV_

I groaned quietly, the bright morning light hitting my face. I turned on my side, putting my pillow over my head trying to block the invasion. I slowly began to drift back to sleep, my body relaxing as it slowly began to fall asleep, too.

Right when I was about to get back to my dreamless sleep, I heard someone walk into the room, their footsteps quietly hitting the wooden floor. I ignored it, figuring if I played the, 'I don't wanna get up' game I wouldn't have to.

* * *

_**Darrel's POV**_

I sighed quietly, seeing my baby brother not only under his blanket, but his head under his pillow. It seemed a bit silly, but I refrained from laughing. I yanked the blanket off his body, then pulled the pillow away. He groaned then blindly tried to take them back. It was kind of cute, actually. My little brother, nearly naked in his bed trying to grab something - Okay, bad thoughts coming around.

"Ponyboy, time to get up. You've got school today," He only muttered a quiet 'noooo' then curled up a bit. I rolled my eyes, then dropped the pillow and blanket on the floor. I crawled into the bed, my legs and arms on either side of my brother as my body hovered over him, "Come on, Ponyboy. We're not playing this game today."

I watched Pony stuff his head into the bed, "Ponyboy Curtis, don't make me get Soda in here," I threatened, hoping for some kind of result, but gained no response. I groaned, then took his shoulder, turning him so he was on his back, "Come on, Pony. If you don't get up I'm gunna-" I stopped in mid-sentence, staring down at my partially naked brother under me. My face heated into an unnoticeable blush, I could see his face redden a bit, his eyes wide open. Well... this was awkward.

I got off of the bed, clearing my throat slightly, "Well, now that you're awake, get dressed. Breakfast is ready, we'll be waiting on you," I stated before walking out of the room and gentley shutting the door behind myself. I sighed quiet, placing a hand on my head. What happened back there? Why did I just freeze up like that? I only got like that when I last had a girlfriend, and that was a while ago. Even then it didn't happen like it did there. I shook my head, as thoughts of Pony being under me, flushed features, himself gasping and moaning, pleading for me to take him... ugh, what's wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darrel's POV**_

I moved away from the door after calming myself down, I walked back into the kitchen. As I was walking through the living room to the kitchen, I looked at Dally who had woken up just a few minutes ago. He muttered a quiet, 'hey' then yawned loudly.

"Hey, Dal. You want some breakfast?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nah... I gotta hangover... I think I had one too many drinks last night, man...," He ran a head through his hair. I nodded.

"I'll grab you some pain relievers later," I said before stepping into the kitchen just as the hood layed back down on the couch. I saw Soda had already gotten dressed for the day - must've gotten his clothes from the closet - and was cleaning his dishes.

"Sorry, but you guys were taking too long. I was hungry," He said, laughing nervously.

"It's fine," I sat down in my chair.

* * *

**_Ponyboy's POV_**

I sat up, my face still flushed a bright red. What was that? Why was he hovering over top of me? Glory, I need to calm down... but what was that all about? I mean I swear I saw Darry blush, too, but I'm not sure. It wasn't very clear. I sighed, and started getting dressed. I'll take a shower when I'm done with breakfast. I pulled the door open and shuffled to the kitchen, I looked on the couch, seeing Dally was there. Looked like he was hungover. I almost laughed, but stopped myself. I went into the kitchen and saw Darry and Soda in a quiet conversation. Soda looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Pony!" He stood up, then ruffled my hair. I shook his hand off my head, then sat down and began eating.

"Aw, is the smartass grumpy because he had to get up?" I cringed, hearing Steves voice behind me.

"Steve, don't call Ponyboy a smartass if you know what's good for you," I heard Darry threatened as he began eating his meal.

"Er... yeah, sorry, Dar."

The screen door slammed shut, making me jump slightly, Two-bit walked in. I was expecting him to be the one who slammed it.

"Two-bit, how many times have I asked to you not slam the door?" I looked up at the Mickey Mouse loving teen. He shrugged.

"Force of habit, sorry, Pone."

"Right," I rolled my eyes, I finished my breakfast then washed off my plate, "Gotta take a shower, I'll be out in a minute." I said as I ran out of the kitchen, I got a towel and some clothes from the closet. I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door with my foot. I turned the shower on, closing the curtain as I waited for the shower to warm up, setting the clothes on the sink and the towel on the toilet.

I stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to cascade down my body and dampen my hair. I shivered in delight, enjoying the warm sensation.

* * *

After my shower, Two-bit and me went to pick-up Johnny for school. We figured he'd been in the lot again. Now that think about it, it'll be the first time he's been to school in about 5 months. Strangley enough, despite is injuries he recovered pretty quick, and he learned how to walk all over again, with our support of course. With all the time that he'd been recovering in the hospital and such.

We stopped infront of the lot, seeing Johnny standing there smoking a cancer stick. It looked like he'd been waiting for us.

"Hey, Johnny," I greeted as I got out of the car to help Johnny get in the back.

"Hey, Pony," He smiled at me as I got in the back, sitting down wincing slightly as his back hit the seat. His wounds were still sore from what he tells me. I shut his door, then sat back down in the front, slamming the door shut. Two-bit drove away from the lot and toward the school.

"Pony...," Johnny whispered behind him, I looked at him, "I-I'm kinda nervous... I mean, what if everyone h-hates me...?"

"Johnny, just calm down. If anything happens, me and Two-bit will come to the rescue," I reassured. Johnny's big black eyes lit up with hope and happiness. He leaned back in his seat, slight smile on his face. I already knew he was going to be worried, since everyone avoided me on my first week back. It wasn't very fun when you could feel everyone staring at you in either a feared way or a hated way. But after a while it stopped(Thank god).

* * *

Me, Johnny, and Two-bit met up for lunch around 12:30. Thank glory we all had the same lunch shift. We headed down to the drugstore to get some candy bars and cokes, since that was all we really ate for lunch. We started walking back to the school, we didn't take Two-bits car because it was low on fuel and the drugstore really wasn't that far away.

"Hey, Johnnycakes. Has anyone been messin' with ya?" Two-bit asked Johnny who shook his head.

"I think everyone's afraid of me or somethin'. Everyone's avoiding me." I flinched at the last part, I knew that was coming. A quiet sigh escaped my lips, then I took a bite off my candy bar. Just then, one of the greaser girls ran up to me, I stopped in my tracks and looked at her questionabley.

"H-Hey, Pony. I was wondering... would you go to the dance... w-with... m-m-me?" She stuttered out after a moment. A confused look found it's way over my features, then I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm not going," She frowned, then looked down at the ground sadly.

"Oh... alright," She sighed quietly, then walked away. Two-bit walked over to me with Johnny following behind.

"What was that all about? Did she ask you to that dance thing?" Two-bit looked excited as I nodded, "Well, what'd you say?"

"I said that I'm not going," I shrugged, then sipped my coke.

* * *

**_Two-bit's POV_**

When I saw that broad walk over to Pony, I kinda felt angry. I knew she wanted to ask Pony to that dance, I heard her and her friends talking about it. I glared hard at the female, watching her wiggle and shift. I saw her trying to push her already too short skirt up her theighs a bit as to try and seduce the youngest Curtis. This got my blood boiling, I was about to yank that bitches hair and tell her to beat... why am I getting so angry? It's Pony's choice. I really shouldn't be getting angry about this. I watched the broad carefully as she walked away seemingly dissapointed.

I smiled. Good man, Pony. You turned her down. Good man.

* * *

**_Pony's POV_**

I was wondering why Two-bit seemed so excited about a girl asking me to that dance when he knew I was going to turn her down. He knew I hated the school dance, that's why I never told Darry about them, he'd probably want me to go so I can get more social with friends outside of the gang. But then I'd have to dress nice and get a girl to go with me. But normally the girl runs off to hang out with her friends... I'll never know why they call it a 'dance' if half the people are standing around.

"Hey, guys. We'd better head back to the school," Johnny's quiet voice spoke out, breaking my chain of thought, I nodded and chugged the rest of my coke down despite the burning sensation in my throat. I threw the bottle and the little bit of the candy bar I had left in the trash as I entered the school. Johnny stuffed his candy wrapper into his empty coke bottle, then put it in the trash, Two-bit only put the bottle in the trash and stuffed his candybar in his pocket.

"Two-bit, you know that's going to melt," I said, giving him a confused look. Two-bit shrugged.

"I wanna eat the rest of it later. If it melts, it melts. I can still eat it," Two-bit smiled, then walked away to his next class after saying a quick goodbye. Me and Johnny walk to gym class, though Johnny would get to sit out for today because of his injuries. As we walked into the gym, Johnny walked over to the teacher, handing him the note. The teacher nodded, then told him to go sit on the bleachers. I went to the locker to get in my gym uniform.

After getting dressed, we all began our warm-up excercises and stretches.

"Okay everyone, today we're playing dodge-ball! Everyone get in a line!" The teacher yelled out, everyone followed the orders and got in a neat, straight line. He began counting each of us off as ones or twos, then had the ones go on one side, and the twos on the other. He set 20 balls in the middle, then held his whistle to his lips. With one harsh blow, the highpitched screeching of the whistle broke the silence that lingered for so long. The ones most eager to start attacking darted out to grab a ball, most of them - of course - getting hit in the process by the ones who were quicker.

I stayed behind, sure I had a good arm, but I never really liked this game. I mostly just dodged the balls until there were a few people left on the other team, then started throwing balls. I didn't like getting hit, it hurts. A lot.

I watched as one of the girls who were standing around and talking with her friends get hit by a ball. She looked at the person who hit her, her mouth agape. She could tell because it was one of the soc. boys who were laughing. She picked up the ball that hit her, then with all her might, she threw the ball at him. Only she completely missed. I watched where the ball was headed, my eyes widend as I saw it as headed toward Johnny.

"Johnny! Look out!" I yelled out to him. He looked up with a confused look on his face, though not being quick enough because of his injuries and was hit hard in the chest, making him fall backward on the bleachers, "Johnny!" I ran over to where he was, the girl who hit him just stood there, covering her mouth with her hands in complete shock. Once I reached him, I heard him let a quiet groan. I quickly helped him up.

"Ow... what just happened, Pony...?" Johnny looked up at me, he sounded a little winded.

"Some idiot soc. girl accidentally hit you with a ball."

The teacher ran over, then sent Johnny to the nurse, asking me to go with him. As we walked down the hall, I made sure Johnny wasn't going to fall over or pass out or anything. His breathing was kind of staggered, he got hit pretty hard. I'm just glad his back didn't get hit, that would have been a lot worse. I watched Johnny carefully, just then he began to lean foreward, looking as though he were about to fall over. I quickly grabbed his shoulders, steadying him.

"Huh...? Oh, thanks Pony...," Johnny smiled, "Guess I didn't notice myself starting to fall over."

"No problem, Johnny. Just be more careful," I smiled back, we continued walking.

When we reached the nurses office, the nurse checked Johnny out, then told him to go lye down. He did as he was told, and went in the backroom connected to the office. The nurse smiled at me, she wasn't afraid of me or Johnny like everyone else was, she thought we were heroes. Though that's probably because when she was younger, she used to be a greaser when she was younger, like us.

"If you want, you can stay here and wait on Johnny until he feels better. I'll just have to have you go back to the gym and get changed into your normal clothes," She looked at me after writing some stuff down. I smiled and nodded before walking out of the nurses office and back to the gym.

Once I got back to the gym I told the teacher what the nurse had told me. He said he'd let me go this time, but for track practice I'd have to run an extra mile. I agreed, and went back to the locker room to change.

* * *

**_Johnny's POV_**

I layed down on the semi-hard bed, gently resting my head on the pillow. I sighed quietly as I heard footsteps leaving the other room, Pony must've been told to go back to class. Man.. that sucks.

I'd really been hoping to ask Pony something... something that I've been keeping away from him for a while now. I mean sure, we tell eachother everything, but there's certain things that I kind of have to keep from him. He'll hate me if I tell him, or at least avoid me forever.

There's only one person that knows, and that's Dally. But that's because he forced me to tell him, and when I told him he just laughed and said, "Oh man, I thought I was the only one!" Then slapped his hand across his forehead, then made me swear to not tell anyone. I, of course, agreed.

You've probably already guessed by now, but I'm gay... and in love with another boy. Not just any boy though, I'm in love with Ponyboy Curtis. I know, I'm stupid for falling for him, but I could help it. I mean, when we spent all that time in the church I felt like I grew a lot closer to him. And every time I looked into his green eyes, I got the chills. And when he read Gone with the Wind to me, I just couldn't seemed to get enough of his voice. I wanted to hear more of it every second, every hour of the nights and days. And then Dallas just had to show up.

When he came into the church that morning... I don't know, man. I just got so angry, we were going to have to go back to living in fear in that hell we lived in... and to be honest, I wanted to stay at the church, me and Pony together until the day we died. But I knew that was impossible... I wanted Dally to dissapear right then and there so me and Pony could be alone for a little longer, ya know?

I stuffed my face into my pillow as I felt tears sting my eyes remembering the moments we spent together... when I saw Pony cry... when I passed out that night... I couldn't open my eyes, but I heard everything that was going on. Dallas freaked out, and I could tell that Pony was crying. It made my heart ache...

I allowed my tears to slide from my eyes and fall onto the pillow. I scared and hurt Pony a lot. Telling him that I love him will just make it worse...

* * *

_**Pony's POV**_

As I walked back to the nurses office, I saw that the nurse was gone. Maybe to find some kids who skipped their medication. I stepped into the backroom where Johnny was, he seemed to be asleep. I sighed, then smiled a bit as I sat on the bed next to the bed Johnny was in. I layed down on the bed, not really paying attention to my actions, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. UPDATE YO

Hey guys, just a super quick update for this story.

I uh... I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I just lost my Outsiders obsession and I lost all motivation for this story. If someone wants to continue it for me they can message me and ask to continue it. I really just don't want to.

It's either because I'm a lazy bitch or I just don't feel the need to keep this. Sorry, I know a lot of you were hoping for an update but I just can't.

Until next time I guess

- KoD


End file.
